City of El
The City of El is the center of Eldarya and where many of its inhabitants live. The tower and its quarters are strictly reserved for the guard and its guests. There is a market outside, the Eel refuge and the gardens. These infrastructures are protected by a wall filtering the arrivals at its big door. HQ is located on a hill ending abruptly by a cliff throwing itself into the sea. In addition to being fortified, its access is difficult by sea because there is no port where to dock, only a beach. The surrounding forest is full of mysteries and dangers. Description City of El can be considered as the capital of whole Eldarya since the Guard, who protects all inhabitants of Eldarya, El Crystal and the Oracle, keeps its headquarters there. It's also the main area for the story plot to happen. History Coming soon... Plot Eldarya's story starts here when Guardian teleports from Earth to General Headquarters. Since that she has been living there and most of the plot happens in El's areas especially at at beginning of the story. Sub-locations See also: City of El Exploration Items 1.General Headquarters Inside the Guard of El's HQ. Perfect for freshly hatched companions! Very secure, they can explore worry free. NOTE: Members of the guard don't always enjoy having companions running around. This is the home of most members of the Guard. 2. HQ Garden Perfect for freshly hatched companions! This is one of the safest places in Eldarya. No enemies can be met here, so companions can explore worry-free. However, findings are rarely of high value. Refugees of El lives in this area. 3. Western Plain A small plain near the Guard of El's HQ, ideal for young companions. Calm and clear, this area is one of the least dangerous to explore. Interesting items are hard to find, so you have to search carefully. 4. Eastern Plain A small plain near the Guard of El's HQ, ideal for young companions. Calm and clear, this area is one of the least dangerous to explore. Closer to the forest, different medicinal plants and plants used for ointments can be found. 5. Burrow This little burrow isn't very deep, but it's too dark to find anything easily. Wild animals often hide here. Some of them may have left important items... 6. Rock A huge rock! It's so big that you can see it from anywhere on the plains outside HQ. Easy to access, exploration of this monument is quite fast. If your companion comes back empty-handed, don't give up. This rock is certainly hiding something! 7. Edge of the Forest A small tranquil area. Vigilance is still necessary as forest monsters come here when they haven't found anything to eat in a long time. It's possible to find a few items by climbing the few trees in the area. 8. Beach A very calm sandy beach, strewn with shells. Ideal for young companions. Only peaceful creatures can be seen here, as long as companion don't adventure too close to the water. This area is important when going to Jade Coast and it's also important in many episodes, such as episode 18. 9. Shallow Waters Water that is at the edge of the beach, not far from the General Headquarters of the Guard of El. All companions have access to this area. Known for being calm, monsters are rarely seen. Be sure that the path is clear to send your companion. 10. Forest - Right Edge of the forest. Easy to access and monsters are rarely seen. Careful: The border between the edge and the deeper forest is thin, and reckless companions may go off too far! 11. Rocky Descent A steep path leading to the beach. Rare plants that only grow on the rocks can be found here, but they are quite difficult to reach. 12. Forest - Left Edge of the forest. Ideal for low level companions. Easy to access and monsters are rarely seen. Careful: This part of the forest contains food that could make your companion sick if he is too greedy! 13. Island This small isolated island isn't very special... Or at least it doesn't seem to be. Who knows what you can find if you search meticulously?! 14. Clearing Further in the forest, this is an area where many plants and useful items can be found for alchemists. If the clearing is nice and calm, the path to access it is full of obstacles. 15. Heart of the Forest In the heart of the forest, this area is quite difficult to access. The large number of trees and bushes make this part of the forest quite the maze. It's common to get lost. 16. Deep Waters It is very dangerous to swim in the deep waters. They hold many treasures from different shipwrecks, but also worrisome and unknown creatures. 17. Cave Small cave full of winding tunnels where it is quite easy to get lost. Exploring this area is difficult, however, quite interesting items can be found! The path leading to the cave is quite long and dangerous. 18. Immersed Cave This cave can only be explored on certain days and during certain times. During high tide, you can't access the entryway. Gems and monsters can be found here. Beginners beware! Known Inhabitants * Guardian * Nevra * Ezarel * Valkyon * Ykhar * Alajea * Karenn * Keroshane * Leiftan * Karuto * Mery * Miiko * Jamon * Twylda * Leiftan * Ewelein * Chrome Known Businesses * Clothes Shop * Alchemy Shop * Companion Shop Gallery City of El Map.jpg|Bird's eye view of the City of El 007.jpg|Ring of Mushrooms 006.jpg|Woods 005.jpg|Staircase Cave 004.jpg|Library 003.jpg|Infirmary 002.jpg|Refuge of El 001.jpg|Central Pavilion at night References Coming soon... Category:Index Category:Location Category:Map